


(Spoiler) Bodie Wants Sex in the Morning

by jat_sapphire



Series: Music by Uncle Bonsai [2]
Category: The Professionals
Genre: Big!Bodie, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-27 01:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17757197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jat_sapphire/pseuds/jat_sapphire
Summary: See title.





	(Spoiler) Bodie Wants Sex in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2019 Discovered in a Valentine challenge at Discoveredinalaj. I couldn't stop thinking about another Uncle Bonzai song, ["Boys Want Sex in the Morning"](https://youtu.be/MLR1qLz_czs).

> Boys want  
>  Sex in the morning  
>  Sex in the morning

Well, of course Bodie wanted sex.

Ray sprawled naked beside him, face mostly in the pillow, hair every which way, one shoulder and arm raised and outlined by the light. They'd forgotten the drapes last night, or not thought about morning at all, and Bodie couldn't even be sorry while he looked at Ray gilded and graced by the dawn. Little sparks in his hair, the curls clumped and tangled on his head and the sparse hair on his back and even a glint in the cleft between his buttocks. There was the strong muscle of his hairy thigh and more hair on his lower leg.

Bodie couldn't hold back any more. He reached over and just barely ruffled those thigh and arse hairs, and Ray stirred and made a sound too low and garbled for speech. Curving his body over Ray's, Bodie brought his face to the ends of those curls and took a deep breath, smelling the heady incense of their lovemaking and of Ray's shampoo and aftershave. His skin, his neck, his ear--before he'd quite decided, Bodie touched with his tongue-tip, brought his nose closer but not yet quite making contact.

The one thing that had been less than perfect the previous night was that Ray had been so intent on touching Bodie and loving every part of him, the parts that were embarrassingly soft as well as the parts he still thought were fine, that Bodie had hardly been able to give Ray the attention his own lithe, strong, lovely body deserved. The hollow of his shoulder, for instance, which was unfortunately not kissable at the moment, or below his shoulder blade, that scar on his upper arm where Bodie dragged his lower lip to feel the raised line, where he sucked just a little and then mouthed the knob of Ray's elbow. There was no place on Ray which was less than sexy. He was lean as a lion. 

Now Ray rolled a little, farther onto his back, and his prick stood up, irresistable. Bodie took the head into his mouth. The flat of his tongue swiped round and round, and Ray hummed and tensed, relaxed, tensed as if he were dreaming of sex, thrusting in his sleep. Bodie smiled around the cock in his mouth and kept sucking.

> Boys want  
>  Someone who's winsome  
>  Someone to pin  
>  Someone to undertake  
>  Boys want  
>  Someone to fall on  
>  Someone to crawl on  
>  Someone half awake

As Bodie stroked, kissed, and sucked, Ray surfaced from sleep as gradually as a deep-sea diver, his limbs slow and supple, his face still relaxed, and Bodie unwrapped him like a present, peeling off sheets and looking closely, lovingly, with a deep enjoyment unalloyed by Ray looking back. Bodie stared at Ray's nipples furling, his fingers crooking, his eyebrows moving down. The flex of his calf, the flutter of his stomach, flat as a tray. The tiny muscle tensing beside his jaw. 

A miracle. If only Bodie could write a sonnet or paint a masterpiece, to show Ray the surge of love he felt now. Instead, Bodie held, caressed, mouthed and fingered the proud flesh he adored, and Ray moved more strongly, his knees lifting, his elbows digging into the bedclothes, and his head turning blindly back and forth. His cock quivered. Bodie expected him to come now.

Instead Ray jackknived, falling into wakefulness as if off the bed, kneeing Bodie hard in the jaw, twisting angrily until Bodie was flat on his back with Ray's hard forearm across his throat. "What the _bloody_ hell!" Ray growled.

Bodie lay still, just staring.

Ray's wild hair bristled like a startled cat's tail. His eyes were dilated. The hard rod of his prick stuck into Bodie's soft flesh, wet and urgent, and Bodie hardly breathed.

"I was asleep," Ray said, sounding confused now.

"Yes."

"You were blowing me in my sleep."

"Yes. I was. You seemed to like it."

"I was _asleep_."

Bodie nodded. He lifted one hand and smoothed back the mass of hair on that side.

Ray stared, his expression gradually softening. He moved slowly closer and kissed Bodie. "I can taste myself."

"Let me finish?"

"Please."

Ray rolled them over again, smiling up at Bodie, holding him with those muscular thighs, and Bodie slid down to swallow Ray's prick again.

> There is nothing like a lover  
>  Who can satisfy your needs  
>  And the joy when you discover  
>  Just how often he succeeds  
>  But before my eyes can focus  
>  I don't need him to surprise  
>  By descending like a locust  
>  On a field of sleeping thighs

Bodie felt as if he were riding a motorbike, reaching a tonne, the machine shaking and rumbling beneath him, and then Ray exploding and shouting, a fountain in his mouth, his body saying that he was Bodie's.

"I'll eat you up." Bodie gripped the hard curves of Ray's arse.

"Better than bacon? Better than Swiss roll?"

"Better than air," and Bodie kissed Ray again.

Ray sobered, cupped Bodie's face gently. "Then wake me up for it. Don't eat alone."

"All right, sunshine." The words were light, but Bodie meant them. And Ray's kiss showed he knew it.


End file.
